No More Running
by MorganPines8998
Summary: "The easy thing to do would be to give up. But Mabel was my sister and she never gave up on me. So I wasn't going to give up on her." A one shot about what was going through Dipper's head before he jumped off the cliff to save Mabel. TAKES PLACE DURING GIDEON'S REVENGE. WARNING: SPOILERS.


**Greeting my awesome, fellow fallers! So I decided to take a short break from updating Bleeding Out (If you haven't read it yet please read and review D:) to write a one-shot. It takes place during Gideon Rises so…**

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD. **

**DISCLIAMER:I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR THE HARLEY BOYS. I NEVER EVEN READ A HARLEY BOYS BOOK. I WAS MORE OF A NANCY DREW KID.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"Let go of her!" I screamed at Gideon, pounding my hands against the giant mechanical hand of his freaky, giant robot.

Gideon laughed. "You still think you're some kind of hero?!"

Gideon threw me backwards out of his hand, sending me flying back onto the cliff on the other side of the ravine. I hit my head against a rock and blacked out for a few seconds before I got up, rubbing the back of my head where I hit it. I faintly noticed that my nose was bleeding, but that was my least concern right now. I stood up just in time to see him walking away with Mabel.

"Once I find the final journal I'll rule this town with you as my queen!" Gideon shouted, laughing as my twin sister and best friend begged for help.

"Dipper! Help me! Help!" Mabel screamed out to me.

I stood there at the edge of the cliff, fear pounding throughout my body, making me panic. I looked out frantically for something that could help me, but there was nothing that could prove useful. I didn't even have the journal anymore. What could I do? I backed up over by trees where the cliff broke up into a forested area. I heard Gideon's words from earlier echoing in my brain.

"_Face it kid! You're nothing without that journal! How you gonna fight back? No muscles, no brains, what are you gonna do, huh? What are you gonna do?!" _

I walked into the woods dejected. I had given up. Gideon was right. I was nothing without that journal. Every cool or awesome thing I ever did was because of that journal, before I even got it kids just used to make fun of me and I never did anything about it. If I couldn't even stand up for myself then, how could I save my sister now from a giant robot piloted by an eleven year old lunatic?

When I thought about that, suddenly I was nine years old again sitting in the school library.

_I always liked the school library, especially during recess. It was always empty and I could get first pick of the books. Most of all I liked it because normally when I went out on the playground where everyone else was, they just made fun of my birthmark. _

_I was just getting to the good part of this Harley Boys book, they were all about to go into the mysterious cave when suddenly Mabel burst into the library and ran towards me._

"_Mabel? What are you doing here?" I asked, normally she was on the playground playing hopscotch with her friends. _

_When she came closer to me I saw that she was crying, her eyes were puffy and red and her sweater was gone._

"_Dipper! Marcus Andrews took my sweater!" Mabel yelled, not even caring that we were in the library. _

_Marcus Andrews was your classic playground bully. He'd do anything to make your life miserable. Take your lunch money? Sure. Break your toy? Totally. Make up a nickname about your embarrassing birthmark that everyone in the school save your twin sister/best friend will call you? Oh yeah. _

"_Please Dipper, you have to get back! Please!" Mabel begged, her eyes watering as if she were about to start crying again. _

_Mabel spent the entire long weekend working on that sweater, it was the first one she actually made that didn't end up with three sleeves or a neck hole that could fit an elephant's head. It sort of reminded me of a troll, and the fact that she wore it to school was not normal. But Mabel was happy so I kept my opinion to myself. _

_I couldn't bear to see Mabel like this, but I couldn't go up against someone like Marcus Andrews. He'd beat me up without a second thought. But seeing my sister like this was worse than any beating he could give me. I sighed._

"_Alright."_

_I walked out onto the playground and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my pants so no one could see that my hands were shaking. Mabel was grinning and jumping around behind me. I made my way over to the monkey bars where Marcus and his stupid crew hung out. The second he saw us he jumped down from the top and stood in front of me, as intimidating and freakishly tall as ever. He probably had at least 5 inches on me and most of the kids in my school. _

"_Well, well, well. Look who it is. Sweater girl got her freak brother to come and get her stupid sweater back."_

"_You give me back my sweater or my brother will kick your butt!" Mabel screamed._

"_Mabel!" I yelled, I didn't exactly want to give out a threat I couldn't keep. Especially to someone like Marcus Andrews. _

"_What was that Pines?!" Marcus yelled, grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me off my feet. I felt my heart beat speed up and by now everyone on the playground was surrounding us in a circle, waiting in a hushed silence to see what would happen next. _

"_Nothing! Nothing!" I screamed._

"_Nothing huh? Hey Mikey! Bring out the troll sweater!" He yelled, and Mikey walked over to Mabel, her sweater in hand._

"_This is what happens when you try to give a lame threat to me." _

_As Marcus said that, Mikey started to rip the sweater slowly from the neck go down. Mabel jumped up and tried to grab it back from him but he held it over his head and try as she did, Mabel couldn't grab it. Marcus laughed at her and turned to me._

"_What are gonna do gonna Pines? Huh? What are you gonna do?" _

_Marcus punched me in my stomach and I fell to the ground, I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me, I was seeing stars and I could faintly make out the sound of laughter and Mabel screaming out my name. I turned my head and saw that Marcus was laughing at me, and so were some of the other kids. Mabel was crying and her sweater was almost completely ripped in two. _

_I was filled with a rage I didn't even know was possible. I mustered up all the strength I had left to stand up, Marcus stopped laughing and his face turned into a scowl. I felt my fingers on my right hand bunch together into a fist, and I punched him right in the face, he stumbled back a couple feet before falling down. His friends immediately ran over to help him, and I stood over him with my fist still clenched together at my side._

"_Don't ever touch my sister again." _

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as the flashback ended. I was able to help Mabel then, and I didn't have the journal. I was even more of a wimp then than I was now.

Maybe I didn't need that book to be a hero.

I backed up a few feet further into the woods and wiped the blood away from my nose, then I started running towards the cliff. Just like when I was training with the manotaurs. I wasn't going to be a coward. I wasn't going to back down and I wasn't going to run away. I was going to be a man. I let out a scream and jumped off.

And when I was flying through the air, right before I crashed through the robot's eye, I could've sworn I saw Mabel flash a knowing smile at me.

**The end! So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Never try writing a one-shot again? I thought it was okay. But I'd love if you guys reviewed. Also if you got that troll sweater references then you're awesome.**

**On another note? THAT SEASON FINALE OH MY GOSH- Words cannot describe how much I screamed throughout that episode, and the fight scene with Dipper and Gideon? Beautiful.**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**

**~MorganPines8998**


End file.
